Destines Beginnings
by Onyx Productions
Summary: AU 10 years after the events of Dawnguard, the Dragonborn has lived a life of peace with a loving family. But when a sinister plot arises against him and his allies, he must rally all he can to help save Skyrim yet again. -Better description inside. M for violence, language, and (later on) sex... Dovahkiin/Serana romance. New Poll regarding story on my profile page. Vote! Please.
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is a one-shot that turned into a complex story. This fallows the story of the Dovahkiin two years after the MQ and eight years after helping Serena defeat her father. So, in total, ten years. It starts off slow, mainly because it explains what the Dovahkiin is doing and what not, but it picks up I promise. Now, ON WITH THY STORY!**

* * *

**Destinies Beginnings**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**12th Sun's Height, 4E 213  
10 years after the Dragon Crisis...**

It was a sunny day, as it usually was in Whiterun. A tall 6'8 Nord with the normal long blonde hair emerged from Breezehome. He was in red and white clothes. He took a deep breath. As he began to walk towards the market, several children greeted him. He laughed and greeted them back. He pulled out some fruit and other types of food and began to sell them.

After he was done he made his way up to Dragon's Reach. As he was walking up the stairs, memories of his past began to flicker. His happiness died. Stormcloak soldiers who passed also greeted him. He didn't acknowledge them. As he reached the door, he let out a heavy sigh.

Dragons Reach didn't change. The only thing that was different was the servants. That and the children, who were now all grown up and young adults, that didn't always mean they acted like them. The man walked to the empty thrown. "Kodiak, it's good to see you!" yelled a hurried voice from behind him. Kodiak turned around to see Proventus Avenicci, the steward of Whiterun, approaching.

"Proventus, how are you friend?" Kodiak asked as the two embraced in a hug.

As the separated, Proventus continued, "Very well, what brings you back up here? I never thought you would return here."

"I'm looking for some work, the store is doing well, as is the Riverwood Mill, but I want something a little more fun," Kodiak said with mischief.

"Seeking adventure after all these years?"

"No, I gave that up for my family. Maybe if Aela was still alive…" Kodiak drifted off.

"I'm sorry," Proventus said, "I know you have your two children. Anyways, we have a bear problem just outside the city. Seems as though it keeps sneaking up at night and killing the horses; if you could stop it, I would throw in some gold."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Kodiak replied.

"So, how is everyone?"

"Everyone? It's only Leon, Maren, and Lydia," Kodiak stated.

"I know, how are they all?"

"Well," Kodiak started: "Leon turned eighteen last month. He is truly my son, always getting into trouble and always out adventuring. Nothing big, mostly hunting outside of Riverwood. Maren is the polar opposite. She is very polite, neat, and she always respects adults. Though she is only eight. She prefers her adventures come out of books. As for Lydia, she still refers to me as Thane. I don't think I deserve the title, but she has always supported and respected me from day one."

"And how are you, Kodiak?" Proventus asked.

"Me…." Kodiak considered the question, "I am old. My days of adventuring have taken a toll on me. I've been through more than most people go through, even those in Skyrim. The days of action have come to an end, no changing that. Besides, how needs to go somewhere or do something that could result in certain death if you mess up."

"Yes… I suppose you are right…."

* * *

The night was warm with a gentle breeze. Fort Dawnguard sat silent. The only souls that lay awake were the guards outside. Crossbows ready for anything that approached.

Serana sat silently on a crate inside the main hall of the fort. She was deep in thought.

In the years that fallowed her father's demise, she had gone through a lot. She was with Kodiak for several years, until the death of Aela the Huntress. After her death, Serana left to convince her mother to return from the Soul Cairn. Her mother refused. Before anymore convincing could be done, a strange entity appeared and began to fight with the two. Sarana survived but her mother wasn't as lucky. Her mom died in her arms as the strange being disappeared.

After the death of her mom, she began to search for those responsible The only thing that she could make out of the being was that it was a form of dark and ancient necromancy.

She went everywhere. From Skyrim, to Hammerfell, to Morrowind, and to Summerset Isles.

The origins of the magic couldn't be found.

* * *

Now she was here, at Fort Dawnguard, with no other purpose. She considered returning to the side of Kodiak, but they both knew his days of roaming the land in search of adventure and treasure was over.

She heard footsteps approaching. "How you holding up?" a deep, familiar voice asked.

"I'm fine Isran, how are you? Any news about vampires?" Serana asked in her polite tone.

"I'm good. There is a cave near Dawnstar that is rumored to have vampire lords hiding out. Our sources say that they are left over from your fathers forces," Isran informed her.

"No doubt they are. I will accompany your men when the time arises."

"What's bothering you? I've known you for eight years, I can tell when you are upset," Isran asked in a worried tone.

"It's...I want to be free again," Serana started, "I want the freedom I once had when I was with Kodiak. To walk great distances on grand journeys. Journeys that could result in our deaths if we made one wrong move. It was a great feeling."

"He's in Whiterun," Isran informed her, "You could always go and visit."

"Visit..." Serana said beneath her breath. She thought about it. _To visit him... no adventure... no danger... maybe a visit is what I need._

"I'm off to Whiterun then," Serana stated.

Isran smiled, "Want us to hold off the attack?"

"Yes, I think maybe I could convince our old friend to come," Serana said.

"We will camp in Dawnstar, come when you are ready."

* * *

"Why not?" a young voice yelled as Kodiak sat down in front of the fire inside Breezehome.

"You're to young to travel that far," Kodiak said calmly.

"But you have traveled..."

"I traveled a great deal but I was older than you!" Kodiak boomed as he regained his composure, "I will not allow my only son risk his life traveling that far without any experienced adult."

"But Jsols father..."

"Jsols father is not experienced. I would want someone who has been there in the field."

"But dad..." the young man was loosing the debate.

"I'm sorry Leon, but you are not going to Dawnstar with Jsols and your other friends." Kodiak said. Leon walked off silently to his room upstairs.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a young eight year old girl with shoulder length light brown hair, emerged from the downstairs room. "Father, may I go out to the stables and help the nice man sell them?" she asked in her Nord accent, which she only talked in when she really wanted something.

Kodiak laughed, "Of course Maren, just be back by dark," he said.

Maren gave out a small giggle. As she ran out the door with excitement she thanked him.

"Oh so you let her go down outside the city walls but you won't let me..." Leon yelled from his room.

"That's different!" Kodiak yelled up to him. "Gods, why give me a son that resembles me so?" Kodiak asked under his breath.

**Two Hours Later... 6:30 PM...**

There was a knock at the door as Kodiak was seasoning a large fish that was slowly being cooked over the fire pit. "Leon, can you get that?"

"Sure, after all I can't do anything else but get the door!" Leon yelled at him as he walked towards the door.

As he opened it, a female voice began to talk, "Umm hello there... is Kodiak here?" she asked politely.

"Of course ma'am, hey dad!" Leon yelled over his shoulder.

Kodiak walked up and a smile filled his face.

It was Serana.

"By the Gods, Serana!" Kodiak said as the two embraced. "How are you? Please come in, sit down," Kodiak said as he showed her in.

As he shut the door Serana spoke. "I am good Kodiak, board, but good," Serana said as she studied the house. "It's very cozy in here," Serana added as she sat down in front of the fire.

"Indeed," Kodiak said as he too proceeded to sit. "Oh forgive my rudeness, this is my son, Leon," Kodiak said as he shifted his attention to Leon, who was begging to walk back to his room. "Leon, this is Serana, she is one of my closest and longest friends."

"Hi... bye..." Leon said as he continued up the stairs.

Kodiak sighed, "I'm sorry, he is mad because he wanted to go on a camping trip outside of Dawnstar with a group of friends."

"It's alright, so... how are you?"

"I'm fine. I have healthy kids, I have good intentions, everything is good," Kodiak stated.

The door suddenly opened and Lydia walked in. "Serana, good to see you again," Lydia said as she walked to sit opposite of Serana and Kodiak.

"Good to see you too," Serana said.

"I'm assuming you're here to try to get Kodiak out of the house," Lydia said with a small laugh.

"No, she is here to visit," Kodiak corrected.

"Actually, I do have a job if your interested."

"Really, can no one let me live my life in peace?" Kodiak asked no one in particular.

"Listen, you don't have to come. But the Dawnguard would love for you to join in a small raid on a cave outside of Dawnstar. Plus your son could accompany us until we reach the city, then he can break off with his friends while you come with us."

Kodiak thought about it for a minute. "It would be nice to kill a vampire again..."

"So..."

"Alright, lets do it! Lydia, could you stay and watch Maren?"

"Of course, my thane."_  
_

"Great, let me pack," Kodiak said as he left for his room.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION  
**

The room was dark. The only light was being emitted from a small lantern on the table. The table had a map of Tamriel. There stood a figure in modified blades armor. Instead of the silver and gold color, it was black and red, like the mythic dawn. He was wearing a strange mask. It was the mask of Nahkriin, the dragon priest of Skuldafn. A hooded figure approached. "Sir. The men are ready," he said in a light tone.

"I assume the Dawnguard and the Dovakiin are on there way to Morning Star cave?"

"Yes."

"Good. Get you and all your men in position. I will take a small team and ambush them at the cave. When we arrive, we will destroy the place Kodiak calls home."

"Yes sir," the hooded man replied as he walked into the surrounding darkness.

The man in armor looked at the map. "Prepare Dragonborn," he said in a whisper, "the rise of the Inquisition has began."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. So that little cliffhanger is good right? Oh who am I kidding, of course it is! REVIEW**


	2. An Unexpected Journey

**Welcome first chapter of Destinies Journey. This will be split right down the middle. The intro containing some story while the last half containing nothing but action! Enjoy!**

**Ann E. Casap: Thank you, the most important part for me on this story was to have a Dovahkiin who has given up his adventures and given up on his past. Which, you will see later on, will make his current journey all the more harder.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****An Unexpected Journey**

* * *

The stories his father told never mentioned weather that could freeze you within minutes. Leon sighed, though louder than he wanted.

"What's wrong Leon? Isn't this the traveling you wanted, to leave Whiterun?" Kodiak asked sarcastically. Kodiak and Serana were walking close together while Leon was close behind.

"I didn't know I would freeze," Leon replied.

"Worried about freezing?" Serana asked, "You sure he's your son?"

Kodiak gave a small laugh, "This is why you aren't allowed to travel alone yet."

"Why because I can't handle the cold? That's the only reason?"

"Yes," Kodiak replied with a serious tone. "Nords have a natural resistance to cold," Kodiak explained, "but this power only comes when someone is mature and ready to face death at any given moment. You haven't developed this skill yet, so you aren't allowed to travel alone yet."

"Yeah? And how old were you when you were resistant?" Serana asked, defending Leon.

"What, are you on his side now?" Kodiak asked without a doubt.

"Yea, I got your longest friend on my side," Leon said with a laugh.

"Alright, if you really must know," Kodiak said, "I was fourteen years of age."

"What? But... but I'm nineteen!" Leon said in almost a yell.

"Your father was under much different circumstances then you," Serana informed him.

"It's true. I didn't have the luxury you have. I was born on the road. My father, your grandfather, was a merchant. When he died, I was left to travel on my own."

"Whatever. I swear, one of these coming days, I will show you I can survive," Leon said, ending the argument.

Leon started ahead of Serana and Kodiak.

When he was just out of hearing range, Serana spoke. "I was wrong, he is just like you," Serana said with a smile.

"The question is: Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

**One Hour Later... Dawnstar...**

Dawnstar was a cozy little town. Some argue it is the coldest town in Skyrim. Kodiak believes Winterhold is the coldest, but Dawnstar is high up there.

Leon had departed with his friends while Kodiak and Serana started towards the cave.

"By the Gods, you actually showed up," Isran said with a wide smile.

"Hello friend," Kodiak said as the two shook hands for the first time in eight years.

"I never thought you would help us again," Isran said, "This cave has some vampire lords, some of Harkon's."

"Your father?" Kodiak asked as he turned to Serana.

"Yes. He may be dead but those who survived the battle at the castle still walk this realm."

"Well, lets go kill us some vampires," Kodiak said with enthusiasm.

The cave was dark. It was like most caves in Skyrim. Dark, smelled of rotten corpses from the long dead Nords that had traveled to it in the past; It even had water seeping through the wall. Kodiak, along with Isran and Serana, all thought it was from a nearby water cavern.

Kodiak thought the many caverns and underground waterfalls were the most beautiful sights in the world.

The best memory he had of it was

the first adventure to Blackreach. The large underground city was a sight filled with awe.

Isran was in the lead. Serana was second while Kodiak was in the back. Kodiak always thought it was strange that when adventuring, there would only be two or three of them, including himself. It amazed him that no one had ever been killed, save for Aela who really died of sickness and not the adventure itself.

As they walked, the cave was growing. Kodiak could smell the blood of vampires ahead.

Kodiak was still blessed with the gift of the wolf. He used it sparingly. Usually when angry or when the odds are stacked against him. It was one of the skills that helped him survive the fight with Harkon. He was defiantly a fordable foe. One who could have easily defeated him if he didn't have the Auriel's Bow… or Serana. She was a valuable ally, and a friend.

That day would forever be engraved into his head.

* * *

**Ten Years Earlier…. Castle Volkihar Keep…**

"I won't let you hurt her. She means to much to me!" Kodiak yelled at Harkon, who was hovering above them in his Vampire Lord form.

"I will give you one last chance. Hand of Auriel's Bow and you will be set free without harm," Harkon said in his ever persuading tone.

Kodiak looked at the bow, which was firmly in his left hand. He then turned to Serana. Even though she was a vampire, he could still read her and tell that she was scared. He gripped the bow ever tighter. "No. I refuse," Kodiak informed him. Before Harkon could speak again Kodiak opened fire on him.

Harkon summoned gargoyles to distract them while he fell back to regain his full composure from the sudden attack. "Focus on my father, I have these guys," Serana informed Kodiak while the two fought the attackers.

Kodiak put the bow on his back and charged Harkon with his ebony battle-ax. He launched a powerful swing at Harkon's chest. The hit made him stumble back.

Harkon wasted no time in retaliation, shooting him with multiple soul drain spells and hitting him with his large claws.

Kodiak, who was becoming weak from so many soul drains, took cover behind a nearby pillar. He then closed his eyes and prayed to the Divines.

Suddenly his armor on his arms burst off. His arms grew long and hairy. Soon the legs and chest fallowed. He grew several feet. He was now a towering 7'6. His nose grew out and his face became a snout.

He was a werewolf.

He gave out a loud growl. The newer gargoyles that Harkon spawned were in utter fear and retreated from the room. "Come back here you cowards! It is nothing but a mere mortal!" Harkon yelled in blind anger.

In the short time he yelled, Kodiak swung his powerful arm into his face. Harkon yelled in pain. Suddenly there was a burst and Kodiak stumbled back to see a shield of some kind protecting Harkon.

Something in his gut told him the only way to rid the shield was to use Ariel's Bow.

He started to scramble towards the bow. Before he could try to grab it, he was shot with a strange magic. He began to float. He looked over to see Harkon with his hand lifted. "You will not succeed, for I have already won!" Harkon yelled as he used the magic to throw Kodiak across the room and into a pillar.

Kodiak wailed in pain as he returned to his normal form. He looked around to find his armor. It was spread around and he knew trying to get it would be difficult.

"Serana, cover me!" he yelled to her as he sprinted towards the bow. Harkon began to fire spells at him, only slowing him down.

Serana was trying to get to his ebony ax. Gargoyles tried to slow her down but she was easily able to dodge their slow attacks.

Serana began to use spells on her father to distract him. His shield defended him with ease. He wouldn't get off of Kodiak.

He launched a powerful spell at him, throwing him backwards onto the floor. It was a moment both Kodiak and Serana would remember. The moment that he actually felt death.

* * *

**Present Day… Battle-Born Farm…**

There was a large group of men in strange modified Blades armor gathering just outside Battle-Born Farm.

On of the workers at the farm, Alfhild Battle-Born, approached the one who appeared to be the leader. He was wearing a heavier remnant of the Blades armor.

Like the other men, the color scheme was different. Instead it was a black and red.

She assumed he was the leader due to his strange mask. It was the mask of Nahkriin from Skuldafn.

"Who are you, you look like trouble makers," she said in her nordic accent.

He was breathing heavy. The mask, along with his hood, made his face completely invisible.

His men also wore hoods. They resembled the hoods of necromancers.

"We are not trouble makers nord," he answered in a deep, dark tone.

"Well you aren't wanted here, not with all those weapons at least," she replied, not taking her eyes of the many weapons of the men.

There were about twenty of them, including the leader. Most of them had glass axes. A few others had large war hammers that were elven.

"We will not leave. Not till the tyranny of the nord race and their precious Skyrim has fallen," the man said as he unsheathed his war ax and stabbed it through her chest.

Gwendolyn, another farmer at Battle-Born, ran out to the scene. However, before anything could be said or done, a archer standing behind the masked man shot an arrow straight at her head, killing her instantly.

"Move in, I want this place to burn brighter then the night sky," the leader demanded. As his men began to march on the city, he stood there and gave out a laugh. "I know you can hear my Dovahkiin. I have powers you cannot imagine. And with these powers, I will break not only your body, but your entire being," he said under his breath. Miles away, in Moraning Star Cave, Kodiak heard the words in his head. Before he could say anything, there was a loud and thunderous boom that shook the cave. It gave in and the last thing Kodiak heard was the sound of Isran and Serana screaming before him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I might take OC's, I don't know yet. But I did want to say that this enemy, whose name will be revealed in the next chapter, will greatly overpower Kodiak and push him right up to the finale.**

**I also want to state that I am finishing up this year of school (I believe in ends on June 2nd) but until it is over it will be awhile for each chapter. So I apologize ahead of time for any long term delays.**

**That is all, REVIEW!**


	3. Memories

******UPDATE 4/14/13: I am taking a break but if you wanna see what I'm up to check out my profile.**

**Yea. Chapter 2 is here! So we aren't wasting anytime. Prepare to meet the greatest threat Nirn has ever seen. Greater then the Oblivion Crises. More evil then Alduin. And stronger then the Dovahkiin! Lets move!**

**Ann: Thank you, it's good to know I have someone reading and enjoying.**

**Madgromley: Thank you, great to see a new reviewer.**

**As for everyone else, come on! Post reviews. Write about anything. I prefer you write about the fallowing: predictions, suggestions, criticism and flame. Yes, I want you to flame so I know how to improve.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****Memories**

* * *

The hooded figure approached the gate alone. His men who fallowed, had disappeared into the shadows that fell on the side of the walls in the cool night sky.

"Halt stranger," one of the gate guards hollered at him. He walked towards him. "State your business in Whiterun."

The stranger merely laughed. "I am here to start a fire," he replied.

"Right, you're not coming in," the guard said plainly, "Please leave now or face serious actions," he then demanded.

The stranger began to laugh hysterically... hypnotically... psychotically... "You have definitely made this place safer. What, Alduin haunting you even from his grave?"

"What... I..." the guard couldn't find a way to reply. The hooded man began to walk towards him. His physical strength was finally noticed by the guard.

He was tall, 6'9. His voice made him sound like a young man by the age of twenty seven or so, however it was unknown because of the mysterious mask and hood that concealed his face.

As he casually walked towards him, the guard began to walk backwards. He tripped and fell back but the man grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from falling. "Please, no need to run. Your soul is already mine," the man spoke. Suddenly a green flow of energy began to slither its way down the mans arm.

The spot of skin on the guards arm, which was touched by the energy, caused it to turn to ash.

Before the guard could scream, the man took one swift move. He removed his helm and covered his mouth. "Shhh," he hushed, "No need to scream. The pain will end in a second," he said looked down. The energy began to slowly make its way to the guards face.

He tried to speak. The stranger removed his hand for him to do so. "What... what are you?" he asked in a horrified tone.

"I am the redeemer The one who will rid Nirn of the Nords and all who appose us," said in a tone that only got deeper and more vile tone, "I am Narviin, leader of the Inquisition, and I am a monster," he finished as the guard completely evaporated to ash where he stood.

He chuckled a bit. He turned around and began to walk to the drawbridge.

He crouched at the corner of the top stairs. There were three guards. All wielding the normal iron sword.

He pulled out a ebony war ax. His was different however. His was the normal black tone, but it had cracks in it. The cracks were filled with lava. It was a rare blade. One that was created by Mehrunes Dagon. This blade was known only as _The Silencer_. It was an artifact found by Kodiak and the Companions a year after Alduin's death. He had it sent to the Collage of Winterhold but it was stolen and wasn't seen since.

Now, unaware to anyone, it was in the hands of Narviin, a unknown assailant, that would bring down the _sky_.

He silently approached. With a quick and swift move, he slit the throat of the first guard and carefully laid his body down.

The second guard turned and was only greeted by a hand filled with green magic. His face instantly turned to ash, with his body fallowing, as his body fell lifeless.

The final guard saw what happened but before he could call for help, an arrow pierced his throat and he fell dead.

Another figure, in the same armor but with a cape, approached. "Thought you could use some help master," the figure said as they bowed before Narviin. It was a girl. With a voice that sounded sweet and innocent.

"Rise young one, where are your men?" Narviin asked as she raised her head. Her face was covered by the hood she wore. The only visible features was her skin and eye colors. She was white, with a slight tan that most nords had. Her eyes were a bright ocean blue. They looked like you could swim in them.

"They are waiting for my signal. I wanted to ask you something though," she said as the two lowered the drawbridge.

"What is it Kirsta?" he asked her as the two stopped just outside the main door.

"What is our target, I thought you were to dispose of Kodiak," Kirsta said with a hint of anger.

"Injure? No, I will destroy his very being. When he sees what I have in store for him, he will never be the same," Narviin said with a sinister tone, "Now go; fetch your men. The attack starts now," Narviin said. Kirsta nodded and ran off to inform her men.

* * *

Kodiak couldn't move. His body was locked. As he opened his eyes, he did so slowly. It was dark. The entire cave had given in on top of them. Thanks to his beast blood, Kodiak was able to see even in the darkest state.

He wasn't badly hurt, or so he thought. The ceiling was now three feet high, enough to look around and crawl through at least.

Kodiak began to look around for Isran and Serana. He looked down at his body that lay in front of him. He was covered in ash. _What the... why am I covered in ash? _Kodiak wondered to himself. He began to brush himself down for a second.

"Hey!" he yelled, hoping Isran and Serana would hear him. His voice echoed.

He waited a second before yelling again. "Serana! Isran!" he yelled, his voice bouncing through the enclosed environment.

"Kodiak," asked a voice.

It was Serana.

"Kodiak, where are you?" she asked. Kodiak could tell she was injured.

"That doesn't matter," Kodiak replied, "Are you hurt?"

"My leg is pretty banged up. Where's Isran?"

"I don't know, I'm coming towards you. Just keep talking in that sweet tone," Kodiak said.

Serana chuckled, "Sure. How far are you?"

"Close enough to hear you."

"Right. Guess I didn't realize that we were talking," Serana replied sarcastically.

"Hey, just pointing out the obvious," Kodiak said, unable to stop himself from laughing.

After another minute of crawling, Kodiak emerged to a normal sized cavern. It was a small round shaped cave. With a small water fall falling through a hole in the roof. Kodiak assumed they were underneath a lake. He sighed and realized just how lucky there were for the cave not to be flooded.

"Serana, where are you?"

"Over here," she replied. Kodiak fallowed the voice to the other end of the cave. She was sitting in a small puddle and she didn't look that hurt.

When approached, he realized just how injured she was. She had a large boulder sitting on the edge of her right leg. She was covered in small shards of rock that pierced her skin all over her body. She was bleeding heavily. Kodiak had a look of both worry and sadness on his face.

"What's wrong?" Serana asked weakly.

"Nothing, you're going to be fine," Kodiak said as he moved to examine her leg some more.

"Don't lie. I hate it when people lie," Serana replied.

"Sometimes the truth is best kept secrete," Kodiak said with a reassuring smile.

Kodiak examined the leg. He noticed just how deep the wound was. Several inches, maybe even to the bone. Kodiak began to think of ways to help.

_I have to get the boulder off. I don't think I can get it off alone, and I doubt she can help much._

Suddenly they heard a small boom and turned to where Kodiak came from only to see Isran.

"Isran," Kodiak said running up to him. "Are you well?"

"If by that you mean alive yes," Isran said as he moved past him and on to Serana. "But my shoulder is a little messed."

"Are you good enough to help me get this boulder off of Serana?"

"Lets find out," Isran said as he motioned Kodiak towards the boulder.

"On three," Kodiak said.

One. Kodiak and Isran put there hands on the boulder.

Two. There grip intensified.

Three! They began to use all there remaining power to lift the boulder. They managed a few inches off her arm. They dropped it. "Damn it!" Isran yelled, thinking it landed on her arm again.

"It's alright, I moved it just in time," Serana said while fighting back tears of pain from the sudden movement.

"Thank the nine," Kodiak said.

"What caused this place to fall apart? I found some ash and a strange powder like substance on my way here," Isran explained.

"Yea, same here... I don't think it matters. What matters is us getting out of here and finding Serana a doctor," Kodiak said as he stood back up. "Frida has some potions we may be able to buy in Dawnstar."

"Then let's head there," Isran said. "I'll carry her," he then said. He bent over and lifter her over his shoulder.

* * *

And so they set off from the forsaken cave that almost took their lives.

Serana was watching Kodiak, who was walking behind Isran to insure that nothing could flank them.

She was always fascinated with him. She didn't know why but something about him was different then all the other mortals. She noticed how calm he was. Sure he was paranoid but most nords were. He was calm regardless.

_How could someone who had almost died and lost two friends be so calm?_

Then her memories flashed back to the death of Aela. She knew that if there was ever a moment where Kodiak was broken, it was the day Aela the Huntress died.

* * *

**Six Years Ago...  
****Blackreach**

Aela, Kodiak, Sven, and Serana were exploring Blackreach and trying to chart it all for Calcelmo in Markarth.

Though Kodiak was hesitant, the rest convinced him into going through with it.

The journey was met with little resistance since Kodiak had cleared out the ruins of Alftand two years earlier while searching for the elder scroll. Once inside the great expanse of Blackreach, they fell under attack by a large group of falmer. Though they began to overcome them, dwemer spider workers came in swarms.

There was something different though. The spiders were not the normal golden color. They were instead black with red knees and eyes with some have stripes as well. As they fought, one of them caught its mechanical teeth in Aela's arm.

They learned two things that day. Stripped spiders are deadly. And they learned the meaning of pain and lose.

* * *

**Modern Day  
Fifteen Minutes Outside of Dawnstar**

"Kodiak..." Serana whispered as she began to fall unconscious.

"What? What's wrong?" Kodiak asked her silently.

Before she could say anything more she passed out.

"Serana?" Kodiak asked in a fearful voice. "Isran she is out we need to move!"

* * *

**Whiterun  
**

"Attention people of Whiterun," Narviin announced, "You are all now slaves of the new empire! Of the Inquisition!"

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. This was a fun chapter to write. Hope to some feedback. REVIEW!**


	4. A Death in the Family

**Hello. I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Throughout the entire story, it will be bouncing from the past to present to fill in that long eight year gap. I would also like to state that from this point on, it will just get more and more gruesome. If you don't like hardcore death, sex, and psychological scenes, then turn away. Anyways lets do some review response and get this underway!**

**UPDATE: Sorry everyone. I have been caught up in school and what not. But summer is here and I am returning to my fictions! I thank everyone for waiting and I apologize for the long wait. But when life calls you gotta get off the computer sometimes.**

**Ann: I am aware. It brings me joy to see you pointing it out. It really helps me.**

**Mad: No need to wait, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****A Death in the Family**

* * *

"She is loosing alot of blood Kodiak," said a elderly women. Kodiak was snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked over at the bed at the other side of the small room. The Mortar and Pestle was a small cozy store. Frida, an old elderly women in her seventies, ran the shop alone after her husband died searching for the Ring of Pure Mixtures.

Kodiak had helped her find it and knew she would have to repay someday. This was that day.

Serana was half awake as she laid on the bed. "Can you help her?" Kodiak asked Frida as she made her way back to Serana's side.

"Maybe. I need to be alone though, this will require some personal viewing," Frida replied. Kodiak knew what she met. He started back outside into the frozen city of Dawnstar. It was mid morning, the storm front wouldn't hit to later on, making it relatively nice. It was the major reason why Kodiak thought Winterhold was the coldest. He had never seen a day where Winterhold wasn't being hit by a blizzard. At least Dawnstar saw breaks.

Isran was just outside the door leaning on the small post that helped support the roof. Kodiak walked up and leaned on the fence. "You ok?" Isran asked.

"Yea, I'm just worried about her is all," Kodiak replied.

"I know. You two... how long did you know each other?"

"You should know. Had you not sent be to that Dimhollow Crypt I never would have met her," Kodiak said with a chuckle.

Isran laughed too. "I know that smart ass. I mean how long did you two stay together afterwards?"

"After?" Kodiak considered it. _How long did we stay together?_

* * *

The two stayed after the Dawnguard that's for sure.

They spent almost two years building Lakeview Manor from scratch. It was pretty amazing. They had built alot too. They had a alchemy lab, watch tower, three bedrooms, a cellar filled with meed containers and training rooms.

He had a room next to his dining room that contained trophies. Ranging from the heads of animals, to the many artifacts he found, and a safe that stretched the wall. Inside the safe was contents only he knew of. The only thing the others who knew or heard about it, it was enchanted so only he could open it. Anyone else tries to then the insides are ported somewhere only he knew of.

The house was truly amazing. But that was only two years.

* * *

After the two years spent building the house, Kodiak began exhibitions into Dwemer ruins. He was fascinated with the race. He was mainly looking for the Snow Elves.

Kodiak and Serana learned the true history of the Snow Elves from one of the last _known_ surviving members of the race, Knight-Paladin Gelebor. Kodiak believed that there may be more hidden deep within the Dwemer cities.

Of course it led to the death of Aela three years later.

It dawned on Kodiak, he spent four years living a normal life in Whiterun. Four years of nothing, feels like a lifetime for an adventurer. He shook it away and began to continue his thought process.

He was mainly researching in the ruins of Markarth. He had helped the city defeat the King in Rags and, after awhile, the rest of the Forsworn surrendered.

Kodiak finally came back to Isran. "We stayed together five years." Kodiak answered. "We didn't do much those five years but we had some fun."

"So why'd you stop? You loved adventuring, so, why stop?" Isran wanted to know why Kodiak left everything he loved. He knew Aela passing had a part but he had a feeling it wasn't the full story.

"I left..." Kodiak grew a large frown. "I grew up. We adopted Leon when he was ten and Aela gave birth to Maren around the same time. When she passed I had to take care of them. I wouldn't send them to the orphanage in Riften. I knew how it was there. I had to leave my life behind so I could make sure my kids had one."

Before Isran could say anything, a guard ran up to the two. His helmet was removed. He was breathing fast and heavy, indicating he was running as fast as he could. "What's wrong soldier?" Kodiak asked.

"Sir..." he was trying to steady his breathing, "Whiterun... it... it's under attack!"

"What?" Kodiak asked in almost a yell.

"What's happening?" Isran asked immediately after.

"I don't know... I returned from my duty in Riverwood and the whole city..." The guards head lowered as did his voice.

Kodiak filled with remorse for the soldier. Kodiak suddenly remembered Maren. "Soldier..."

The guard lifted his head. The two met and the soldier nodded his head. "I don't know sir."

Kodiak began to walk. He completely forgot about the guard and Isran. All he thought about was Maren.

Isran ran up behind him just as be began to lift himself up onto a carrage to Whiterun. "Where are you going?"

"Whiterun. I have to make sure Maren is ok."

"What about Leon and Serana?"

"Keep 'em safe."

* * *

**Four Hours Later... 6:00 AM... Whiterun Stables**

Kodiak could see smoke rise up form the city and into the morning sky. He was looking at the city with the intent of finding and killing everyone responsible. He cautiously began up towards the city. He noticed the guards were in their posts. Maybe the city was saved?

As he reached the gate he was stopped by one of them. "State your business in Whiterun."

Kodiak was shocked for a second. He knew over half of the guards. Even the ones he didn't know still knew who he was. "What? It's me Kodiak."

The guard laughed. "Ok then."

Suddenly Kodiak felt a sharp pain through his back. He gasped. He turned to see a guard removing a large knife from his back and putting away. Kodiak turned back towards the gate but was knocked out seconds later.

Kodiak's head was spinning. He had a head ache and slowly began to open his eyes. He was tied to the statue of Talos. He tried to move but couldn't.

Kodiak looked around. Several of the buildings were in flames and the entire marketplace was decimated.

He saw all the townspeople. No one was dead._ Who attacks a town but leaves everyone alive? _Kodiak thought to himself.

"I do." Kodiak heard the voice and turned to see who it was. The large man approached. "I am Narviin. I brought you here to show you something."

Kodiak was to injured to reply.

"Daddy!" screamed a voice from the crowd.

Kodiak's eyes instantly opened. He scanned the crowd and found Maren.

"Maren..." Kodiak tried to yell but there was a pain inside him. He couldn't tell what kind of magic was being used to keep him from doing anything, but he knew it was _necromancy_.

Maren began to run towards Kodiak but was suddenly grabbed by a female in hood. The figure then began to furiously beat Maren.

"No... Mare..." Kodiak was trying to yell but couldn't.

"Now Krista, is that any way to treat a little girl?" Narviin asked in a sinister tone.

Maren was wailing. Her eyes both swelled from heavy punches. Blood was dripping from her mouth and nose, forming a small puddle beneath her.

Krista held her by the hair, waiting for Narviin to give farther orders.

One member of the audience turned away, disgusted by the act of violence.

"Hey! You can't turn away from this! This is history in the making!" Narviin yelled at the member.

Narviin unsheathed his sword. "Do you want to die?" he asked the man.

"I'd rather..." Before the man could finish his sentence, Narviin lashed his sword through his mouth killing him instantly.

"Anyone else want to look away?" The crowd was shocked. Narviin turned back to Kodiak.

"Now then," Narviin began, making sure that everyone could hear him. "I am Narviin. I am a monster. I seek one thing. Peace. I want nothing more. I want to retire and settle down and have a family. But I am a adventurer. I can't just leave. It is impossible. So I instead seek my other dream. The dream of bringing this Empire back to its full strength. My ancestors used to rule over the Empire before the Nords came. I will let them rest in peace as I march on Skyrim and burn it to the ground."

"You'll fail..." Kodiak managed to say.

Narviin turned away from the crowd and back to Kodiak. "You, Dovahkiin, do not have my permission to speak." He turned back to the crowd. "I came here to show the Empire just how weak they are. And to show Nirn, just how weak their hero is." Narviin nodded at Krista.

In one swift motion, Krista grabbed her knife and plunged it through the throat of Maren. But she didn't go all the way. Just enough so she was still alive but suffering.

Kodiak struggled. He tried with all his power to break free. "Look at him! He is weak. He cannot even save his own daughter, what makes you think he will save you?!"

Almost immediately after, Krista pushed the dagger though all the way. Maren's lifeless body fell to the floor.

Kodiak was suffering. He couldn't move. His body ached. His minded swelled from the death of his young daughter. His face was filled with tears now. There was no stopping the flow.

"And now, we leave." Narviin laughed. "This city isn't worth it. Trust me, big things are coming to Skyrim. This was just a warning." Narviin walked away. Krista followed.

After Narviin and his followers were gone the townspeople cut Kodiak free.

Kodiak approached the body of Maren. As he got closer he became more and more afraid.

He was on his knees. He picked her up in his arms and cried into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry... I failed..."

* * *

**Dawnstar... Four Hours Later...**

Kodiak arrived at Dawnstar around noon. At the entrance to the town, Isran and Serana waited. It was quiet. Kodiak had no words to say.

As he entered, he dismounted his horse. He began to walked towards the edge of town where the ocean waited.

His face was filled with fear, disappointment, and sadness. Isran tried to approach but Serana wouldn't let him.

Kodiak was sitting under a tree several feet from the ocean.

Serana came up and knelled down.

Kodiak looked at her, his eyes filling with water.

He then hugged her and began to cry furiously. "I couldn't save her... she... Maren..."

Serana just hushed him as the two hugged. "It's ok... I'm here for you..."

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Narviin looked at the map of Skyrim and laughed. "Sir, we have received word that Isran and Serana are still alive," Krista informed him.

"Good."

"What? I thought we were trying to kill them?"

"No. We need them. They are close to him. They will play a large part in the journey to come." There was a moment of silence before Narviin spoke again. "Gather the men outside of Solitude. Phase two begins now."

Krista simply saluted and left the dark room.

"The fire has started. Time to spread it."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I think this was a good come back. Anyways I apologize again for the wait. You can expect chapters every week.**

**Review!**


	5. The Moot

**Ok so I've decided to not respond to reviews. The reason is because there are certain questions that will be answered later on and answering them now would result in spoilers. So I will not be responding. It doesn't mean I don't like you it's just so I don't ruin or spoil anything by accident. So enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
The Moot**

* * *

Kodiak was inside his rented room for more then two hours since returning from Whiterun. Isran insisted he talk to him but Serana wanted him to have some time alone.

"I want to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Isran told Serana, who was sitting down. Isran paced in front of her while she sat there silent. "I know how he is. He is a warrior. He will seek revenge."

Kodiak emerged from his quarters in his custom dragon scale armor. It was a full set, but he didn't have the helmet. Instead he had a hood and a strange mask tied to his belt. It was the mask of the Dragon Priest Hevnoraak who Kodiak slayed at the nordic ruins of Valthume. He walked right past Isran and Serana, who was now standing.

As he walked down the road towards his horse, Serana ran up in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Where are you going?" she asked in a hurry.

"Windhelm. Ulfric will spare me a platoon of Stormcloacks to help me take this joker down." Kodiak said with little emotion.

"No. You can't just charge in on this guy. You don't even know his intent!" Isran barked as he joined Serana's side.

"He told me. He wants to bring down the Empire. I can't let him. I can't let someone as evil as him take charge."

"Did you even see what he looks..."

Before Isran could finish, Kodiak cut him off, "Large. From my position he was a few inches taller. He wore the mask of a dragon priest, wielded the blade of Mehrune Dagon, and had modified blades armor. His physical stature is the same as mine."

"But that was a given." Isran started: "Why did he not kill you?"

Kodiak was angered. "Because he knew I could beat him."

"But maybe that was the point. Maybe he wanted something else."

"Like what?!" Kodiak yelled.

"Like this. He wanted to break you. You can't break down to his level." Isran tried to reason with the stubborn nord. "Think about this for a second. He killed Maren because he knew you would want revenge. He wants you to be in a state where you can't think so you end up doing something stupid and..." Isran was cut of by Kodiak. He was choking him.

"Don't. Say. Her. Name." Kodiak tightened his grip. Serana began to yell at him to let Isran go. He didn't listen. He kept firm. "I will find him and I will kill him. Regardless of what anyone has to say."

He turned his head to face Serana who was struggling to free Isran. "I'm sorry. I need to do this." Kodiak released Isran. While Serana helped the choking Isran off the floor, Kodiak kept moving towards his horse.

He wouldn't let anyone stop him. Anyone.

* * *

**Solitude**

"We need to find out who did this. I'm sure you can agree Ulfric," said a sweet and soft voice. A old soldier in black garments turned back to the throne in the Blue Palace in Solitude.

"I agree Elisif, but no doubt the dragonborn will want in. His daughter was murdered after all," Ulfric Stormcloack replied to the young Elisif the Fair, Jarl of Solitude.

"The dragonborn is to dangerous. He may be a hero but I think it best we have someone else deal with this new foe."

Ulfric shook his head. Before the events with the vampires and him meeting Serana, Kodiak had helped him take several of major locations and helped them take Whiterun. Although Kodiak left to adventure elsewhere, the Stormcloacks eventually took Skyrim. Of course, due to the Dark Brotherhood problem, the new king was never elected. Ulfric and Kodiak still kept in touch since the death of Aela. He knew Kodiak and he knew his potential danger. "What are you thinking?" Elisif asked Ulfric, who was taken back to reality.

"I think you are right." Ulfric sighed. "The Dragonborn will be put in prison to ensure he doesn't interfere."

Elisif shook her head in agreement. "Chidna mine?" Elisif asked under her breath.

Ulfric, clearly upset by the dissension, nodded his head.

* * *

**The Hall of Kings, Windhelm**

Kodiak went straight from the stables of Windhelm to the Hall of Kings. "Ulfric. Ulfric!" Kodiak yelled as he walked through the large chamber towards the war room.

As he entered, he was greeted by Balgruuf. "Ulfric isn't here. He left for Solitude. The Moot has been called."

"The Moot? Why now? Whiterun..."

Balgruuf cut him off, "Was attacked. That is exactly why they called it. With a enemy like that, Skyrim will need someone to lead her."

Kodiak was getting madder with each passing second. "When does the meeting start?" he asked, his voice growing darker and filled with hate.

"Tomorrow at noon." Balgruuf informed him. Kodiak started back towards the door but was stopped when he heard the sound of a sword being drawn.

"Serana sent a message that arrived just hours before you got here. She told me to make sure you don't go." Kodiak turned as Balgruuf spoke. He had his two handed sword drawn.

Kodiak unsheathed his ebony battle ax with his right hand. His left hand began to blaze from the fire magic he wielded. "You dare pull a blade on me?" Kodiak asked in a menacing tone.

"We are trying to help you." Balgruuf tried to reason.

"I don't need help." Kodiak said. Before Balgruuf could respond Kodiak lunged himself towards him.

He launched a powerful strike towards Balguuf's head. Balgruuf barely dodged it. He stumbled, surprised that Kodiak had attacked. Kodiak didn't let Balgruuf retaliate. He launched another strike, this time at the end of the large sword he wielded.

The sword flew from his hands. Before he could try and calm Kodiak down, he was hit on his shoulder. Balgruuf fell with a yell. "I yield!" But Kodiak did not. He launched one last blow at Balgruuf's stomach. The strike was savage and left a hole when it hit its mark.

Kodiak spoke, "This man killed Maren. I will not let him live another second for as long as I live."

Kodiak then turned and left a dying Balgruuf to his fate. Kodiak had no remorse.

Several minutes after Kodiak left, a courier entered. He approached Balgruuf, who was now half alive with only minutes left.

The courier was mortified and turned to leave but was stopped by the dying soldier. "Wait..." The courier turned to face him. "Go to Dawnstar... find a women named Serana..." Balgruuf coughed a bit, most of it being blood. "Tell her I failed..."

Before the courier could respond Balgruuf yelled at him with one last breath. "GO!"

He died seconds later.

* * *

**Solitude**

Kodiak marched towards the palace. The guards were trying to stop him but he pushed on through. He didn't care if they threatened him. He wanted revenge and nothing would stop him from reaching it.

As he entered The Blue Palace he felt a strange feeling. Like he was being watched. He shook off the thought and moved up the stairs to the thrown. What he saw would scar him for ever.

Narviin... Kodiak stopped dead in his tracks. Narviin was sitting on the thrown. "So kind of you to join us dovah..." Narviin said with his vile snake voice.

"Why are you sitting in the thrown that belongs to Ulfric Stormcloack?" It was all Kodiak was able to say. He was to in shock.

"The Moot voted me High King."

"What?" Kodiak was in shock. His enemy was now the king of Skyrim. In Kodiak's mind, he had already lost.

"Yes. The Moot voted me High King because they see how powerful I am," Narviin said as he stood from the thrown and made his way to Kodiak's side. "Sure it took some demonstrations to get them on my side but in the end they made the right choice. Skyrim is mine and soon everyone will see that they are hopeless to stop me."

"What are your plans?"

Narviin laughed underneath his mask. "Peace." Narviin walked back to the thrown and sat down. "You and your allies have three days to go into hiding. Then we will hunt you and we will kill all of you. Don't try to leave either, I have patrols along the Skyrim border to ensure that you stay."

Kodiak was grabbed by the arm and pulled out of the room by a guard.

Kodiak felt a new feeling. He didn't want revenge anymore. He was scared...

* * *

**Dawnstar**

Isran was pacing in his rented room. He was nervous. He knew Kodiak was capable of many things. Killing a friend who got in his way was one of those things. He was in deep thought. He wasn't thinking of Kodiak though. He was thinking of Narviin. Who was he? Why did he have such a strong hatred for the nords and Skyrim? The biggest question was what he looked like underneath that damned mask.

Isran heard the door open and turned to see Serana. "Any news?" he asked as she approached.

"None yet. Although there are rumors that Kodiak was spotted in Windhelm." Serana said. She lowered her head momentarily but raised it back hoping Isran wouldn't notice.

"What's wrong?" Isran asked.

Serana sat on the bed and sighed. Isran sat beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. He didn't say anything, he just waited for her to start. "It brings me so much pain to see him like this... Kodiak," Serana informed him.

"I know you two are close."

"Close... I wish he wasn't so arrogant. He only thinks about the present, never about how what he does will affect the future."

"Listen to me, it will all be ok. Kodiak isn't stupid. He knows when to back down. Perhaps he will..."

Before Isran could finish Kodiak burst through the door, fear in his eyes. "We need to go right now."

"Kodiak? What's..." Serana scrambled to say.

"No time. We need to get to Sky Haven Temple, it is the only place that is known only to us."

Serana and Isran, able to see the fear and seriousness in Kodiak, quickly packed up there things.

Soon after, the trio began the journey to Sky Haven Temple.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Narviin stood with pride. He had taken Skyrim as his own without the loss of any men. Krista stood beside him. "So what is next?" she asked.

Narviin laughed. "Now we destroy. I am High King and have power over the land. We begin our march on Skyrim tomorrow. We will start with Markarth and make our way through the land."

"And Kodiak..."

Narviin walked a few feet away, his faced obscured by the darkness. He lifted his hands up to his mask. "I will show him why he will fail." He removed his mask. The only visible feature was his bright red eyes. He gave a evil laugh that sent shivers down the spine of Krista.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed. Things are moving at a steady pace. Most of the story will now consist of Kodiak's forces trying to retake Skyrim from Narviin and his forces. His face will be revealed soon enough. I think it will shock people .. Also, even though I am not doing responses anymore I still want feedback, questions, suggestions, and all that stuff. It helps me become a better writer and know how fast or how slow I should go.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Sorry Everyone

**Sorry everyone, computer is dying on me. Just wanted to say that you should stay tuned for a Dishonored AU I have been working on. Recently bought it, fell in love, and now I am writing an AU. So stay tuned.**


End file.
